Halagad Ventor
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Alderaan | master = Everen Ettene | padawans = | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 2 BBY – 1 BBY | rang = Jedi Knight | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,90 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Halagad Ventor op Trinta Halagad Ventor was een Jedi Knight die Order 66 overleefde, maar door Darth Vader werd gegrepen en werd gefolterd. Uiteindelijk kon Ventor de Dark Side overwinnen en sterven als een Jedi. Biografie Ventor werd geboren op Alderaan en als Padawan getraind door Everen Ettene. Ventor werd op relatief late leeftijd opgeleid als een Jedi. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis maakten Essene en Ventor deel uit van een Jedi team dat naar het Virgillia System was gestuurd om een burgeroorlog op te lossen. Twee Jedi Masters, waaronder Ettene, sneuvelden tijdens de missie. Later vervoegde Ventor Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker naar Skye, waar Ventor en Anakin een Concordance of Fealty uitvoerden. Ventor werd gepromoveerd tot Jedi General en moest daarna met onder andere Sha Koon de planeet Bal'demnic beschermen tegen een aanval van de CIS dat er Cortosis wou gaan mijnen. Ventor slaagde erin om Order 66 te overleven en samen met Ashka Boda probeerde hij een netwerk op te richten voor overlevende Jedi van op de Almas Academy. Ventor werd echter gegrepen door de Inquisitor Valin Draco, al verklapte de Jedi geen geheime informatie. Maar toen Darth Vader Ventor onder handen nam, liet Vader de Dark Side zijn werk doen. Halagad begon naar de Dark Side over te lopen en gaf de lijst vrij van de overlevende Jedi. Vader liet Ventor vertrekken met de Rimrunner, wetende dat de Dark Side hem toch zou verteren. Ventor trok naar de moerasplaneet Trinta waar de Dark Side zijn lichaam vervormde. Gedurende twintig jaar leefde Ventor er afgezonderd, totdat een team van de Rebel Alliance op de planeet schuilde voor Bounty Hunters. Zij ontdekten Ventors voormalige kampplaats en zijn Medallion of Honor die hij als Jedi had ontvangen. Ventor probeerde zowel de rebellen als de Bounty Hunter Crutag te verjagen door waanbeelden op te wekken met de Force, maar dat mislukte uiteindelijk. Toen Ventor de rebellen ontmoette, wilde hij een einde maken aan zijn leven. Hij viel hen aan in de hoop dat ze hem zouden doden en dat hij verlost zou worden uit zijn lijden. Maar de rebellen toonden hem zijn medaille en vertelden hem dat niet alle Jedi waren gedood door het Empire. Toen Ventor de Dark Side verliet, kostte dat zijn leven, maar hij nam afscheid van de rebellen als Force Spirit. Achter de Schermen *Ventor werd bedacht voor het avontuur Domain of Evil, maar werd later opgevist voor andere projecten. *Auteur Abel Peña was bekend als Halagad Ventor op internet en tekenaar Joe Corroney gebruikte Abels foto om Ventor af te beelden als een Jedi. Daarna voegde Abel zelf een aantal feiten toen aan het leven van het personage dat op hem was gebaseerd. *Halagad is vermoedelijk genoemd naar een van de Ridders van de Ronde Tafel: Galahad. Bron *Domain of Evil *Aliens in the Empire, Part 2: To a Traitor Go the Spoils *Virgillian Jedi Envoy Declared Lost *Bal'demnic in de Databank *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 2: Unsung Heroes of the Light *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Jedi Knights